Legends of Bara Magna
Legends of Bara Magna The following story takes place in an alternative universe, in which Mata Nui never arrived at Bara Magna, but was killed by space faring Rahi. The Glatorians and Agori have been enslaved by Tuma, leader of the Skrall. All that remains is a small resistance led by an alternative universe Ackar. Chapter 1 “Quick, the Skrall are headed this way,” Ackar yelled. The other Glatorians immediately began running from the distant army of Skralls heading their way. After running for about 5 minutes, Ackar simply stopped. “What is wrong with you,” yelled Mantaz, a Glatorian. “We can’t outrun them. We’ll have to fight them,” Ackar replied. The entire Glatorian group (25 in all) turned to face the oncoming Skrall. 200 Skrall attacked. Ackar pulled out his sword and stabbed a Skrall, and then kicked another in the stomach, sending it flying back before crashing to the rocky ground. Mantaz and his brother, Sakan, both pulled their axes out and began hacking away at the Skrall army. Ackar smiled. This might be a battle they might actually win. But his smile disappeared after he remembered that these were only 200 of 50,000 Skrall. His smile turned into a frown when he saw the Skopio XV-1 come out from under the sand and crush a Glatorian beneath it’s treads. It fired its Thornax Blaster at Mantaz, sending him flying into the dirt. “Quick,” Sakan shouted, “We have to defeat it!” Sakan threw his axe and hit its thornax blaster wiping it clean off. Ackar pulled his Thornax Blaster out, fired, and the top of the machine blew up. It fell to the ground, crushing the majority of the remaining Skralls. Ackar quickly charged at the few that were left and slashed through 5 of them with his bone sword. He looked back and saw Sakan cradling Mantaz in his arm. “He’s dying!” shouted Sakan. “We’ve got to get him out of here!”. With that Ackar threw his sword and it hit the leader causing him to fall to the ground dead. Ackar retrieved the sword and looked up to see the rest of the Skrall running off into the distance. “They’ll be back with reinforcements,” Ackar announced. “But first we need to find a way to save Mantaz.” Chapter 2 Meanwhile, the Skrall have set up a prison camp for the Agori. Contained in it are Kiina and Gresh. They have both been meeting in secret, planning to escape.... Gresh, for one of the few times in his life, was scared. He would either win the fight, or lose it and die miserably. He hoped the first would work. He walked up to a Skrall officer. “Hello. How’re you doing? Fine day for a kick in the stomach.” Gresh kicked the Skrall officer so hard he blacked out. He grabbed the officer’s knife with his toes and sawed through the bondages around his body. By this time, ten Skralls had arrived to defeat Gresh. But he didn’t want to go down. He stabbed one, grabbed his bone club, and began clubbing the Skralls. He raced to the Skrall’s command base and grabbed his and Kiina’s weapons. He raced to Kiina’s tent, and immediately began hacking away at her bone-made handcuffs. He handed Kiina her weapon and they began to fight their way out of the prison camp. As they fought through wave after wave of Skrall, they began to tire. Then they saw something terrible. Sahmad was steering his 2- headed Spikit straight toward them. Sahmad had become the second in command general of the Skralls and was the prison camp commander. He cracked his whip heading straight towards them... Chapter 3 Far away, Ackar’s forces regrouped. Their numbers had been reduced to 23, as two of them had been lost in the fight. Ackar was tending to Mantaz’s wounds. Mantaz began to cough and sat up. “Good to see you bro,” Sakan said.“ We need to seek out more Glatorian in order to defeat the Skralls” said Ackar. Suddenly a dark shadow passed overhead. “Feeeaarrr Maaakuuuutaaa,” a voice said. Creatures began ripping out of the ground. “If the legends are correct, then these are Rahkshi. I’m afraid we have just made an even bigger enemy then the Skralls,” Ackar yelled! He charged into battle against the 50 Rahkshi. But their numbers kept growing as more emerged from the ground. Soon, Ackar, just by himself, had killed 50 Rahkshi. But the numbers of the Rahkshi had tripled by that time, and there were 150. They charged into battle, some of them not realizing this would be the last battle they ever fought. Chapter 4 Malum ran across the dusty ground. He had heard fighting in the Skrall prison camps less than a mile away and he knew he had to help. He had been exiled from the Glatorians, and had hid out when the Skrall took over. He reached the Skrall prison camp to see Sahmad chasing two Glatorian. Malum jumped on Sahmad’s Baranus V7, and punched Sahmad off. The Spikit, driving the Baranus, was hurled to the ground, and Sahmad flew 20 feet into the air and landed on 3 Skralls, knocking them unconscious. Gresh and Kiina quickly introduced themselves before Sahmad got to his feet and began chasing after them with his whip. Malum picked up a Skrall and threw it at Sahmad, hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground again. By this time over 1,000 Skrall had gathered around them. Sahmad led them as they closed in slowly on the three Glatorian. Then a Thornax Ball came out of nowhere and hit Sahmad straight on the face knocking him unconscious. There was Ackar’s group! Together they fought through the hundreds of Skrall. Kiina immediately began running around freeing Glatorian and Agori. “Ackar, we’re so glad you came,” Gresh announced through the screams of the battle. “I’m happy you enjoy our company, but we didn’t come here to save you. We were running from them,” said Ackar as he pointed at an army of Rahkshi coming straight at them. The Rahkshi joined the Skrall, and the Glatorians were slowly pushed back. Vastus, a newly-freed Glatorian began hitting the Rahkshis’ head plates and pulling something out. They were green glowing insect sort of things. After they were taken out, the Rahkshi fell to the ground like a coat of armor without a body. Ackar and the others began doing this and soon the Rahkshi were being driven away. But the Skrall were still coming strong. And even worse, Sahmad had awoken. The remaining Glatorian fled the battle scene hoping to escape. Luckily they did. But thousands of Agori remained in the prison camps. The resistance slowly faded out of view, but Sahmad vowed silently to himself. “I will crush them.” Chapter 5 Meanwhile, at the Skrall headquarters ... A dark shadow flew over the head of Tuma, leader of the Skrall. He looked to see a dark shape landing. The figure had wings and a mask that was completely black. “I am Makuta Teridax. I come to forge an alliance. My Rahkshi are already driving the resistance of Glatorians on this planet back. I was hoping you could do me a favor back,” the creature said. “What is it you ask?” Tuma asked.“ ‘That you join my brotherhood, by bonding with me.” “It is done,” Tuma said. A bolt of black lighting came down and hit the space between the two. They were slowly pulled forward into the vortex of shadows. There was a black flash and out of the shadows emerged a Tuma with shadows swirling around him and a dark black mask. “I am Makuta Tuma,” it said... To be continued in Legends of Bara Magna 2, coming soon! Category:MakutaKrika